


Evening the Score | Let You In[fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Emma catches up to Regina, and then some!





	Evening the Score | Let You In[fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ughaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928078) by [ughaghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughaghost/pseuds/ughaghost). 



> Thank you SO much to Jaye for the sexy, flirty fic! I've been waiting to illustrate some smut, and was delighted to find that I got such a great story to go with!!
> 
> It's a bit large, don't be afraid to scroll or open the image in another window!

Emma catches up to Regina, and then some! #angelfaceemoji

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/164792441694/announcing-the-sqsn-comments-contest-a-reward-for).


End file.
